A New Era
by wallawalla
Summary: UPDATED! GinnyDraco. Kinda fluffy and nice. rated for sex and language. Full of glory, and romance! Pleaase read I know you'll like it! Careful, there IS some smut. But its sexy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. So glad you stopped by. Just a quick Draco/Ginny story. I swear this isn't a one shot – I actually feel a plot coming on. Weird, right? But exciting too! So review, and I promise I'll write more. Rated for later chapters ... maybe some sex.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all that is glorious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A New Era

It had been a long week. Ginny Weasley was tired, irritable, and frighteningly behind on her homework. To make matters worse, her overly protective brother was slowly making his way over to her table in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Gin, how's it coming?" Ron asked in an off-handed way.

"Well, I'd be better if I didn't still have a potions essay and two transfigurations analysis' to write up. And if you weren't bloody bothering me again!" She added under her breath.

"5th year workload gettin' to you, Gin?" Harry Potter asked with a small smirk, sitting down next to Ron.

"Not really." Ginny snapped crossly, rubbing her temples where a headache was beginning to form. She was so sick of always being checked up on by Ronald. It only made getting work done harder. Having Harry around was doubly bad. The pair of them always joking with Hermione, or muttering together like they were the most important people in the world, or casting dirty looks at her every time she talked to a boy. JESUS, it was enough to drive even cool, collected Ginny up the wall.

"Well, seeing as how I need to get some work done, I'm off to the library." Ginny said, briskly gathering up her multitude of books and papers and feeling very Hermione-like. "Is that alright with you, Ron? Harry?" The boys looked a little taken aback at Ginny's tone, but then shrugged and nodded, settling into the armchairs for a long evening of absolutely nothing.

"Bloody prats." Ginny muttered as she left the common room and turned left toward the library. If only she didn't have so much work to do. She was exhausted. What with Quidditch practice every day, prefect duties and the extreme workload issued by the teachers to her year, Hogwarts had become a very stressful place. It was true that her label as an outstanding student, and her prefect status had some advantages.

"Out late, Miss Weasley?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I know it's past curfew, I just have so much work to get done, and the common room is…" Ginny trailed off, waiting apprehensively for the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye to give her permission to continue.

"It must be difficult to concentrate when so much is happening." Dumbledore said with a small, knowing smile. "You have my permission to work in the library." He put a long-fingered hand on Ginny's shoulder, "just remember he is only looking out for your best interests."

Ginny stared as Dumbledore swept off through the corridor. How was it that the headmaster seemed to know everything? She couldn't decide whether it was creepy or brilliant. The weight of her books reminded Ginny of her homework, and she continued quickly on to the library.

Madam Pince, the librarian mercifully had her back to Ginny as she crept into the cavernous room. It wasn't that Ginny couldn't sweet talk her way past the woman; it was just that her hawk-like way of peering into Ginny's eyes always made the redhead nervous. As if Madam Pince suspected Ginny wasn't the model student she was made out to be, and rather a badass rebel of a child who only wanted to desecrate the library's books.

Ginny snuck quickly and quietly past Madam Pince's rather large backside into the empty, and thankfully silent work area of the library. Finally, she could finish the stupid essays without interruption.

Ginny worked steadily through her Transfiguration analysis', breaking only to yawn widely every few minutes. As the library's large clock struck 1:00, Ginny pulled a large parchment and her potions book out of her bag. Suddenly she felt odd. Like she was being watched by something.

She looked up across the work area to see the very startled face of none other than Draco Malfoy. Ginny dropped her quill in surprise. She was quite surprised to see another face in the library so late, but the fact that it was Malfoy's face – and the fact that Malfoy was carrying a stack of books to rival Hermione's stacks, just made everything seem very unreal.

"Malfoy!"

"Weasley!"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked suspiciously at the same time.

"I have Dumbledore's permission." Ginny replied, rather more defensively than she wished to come across.

"As do I." Malfoy countered, sounding more amused than malicious.

Ginny scrutinized the blonde boy. He was obviously in the library doing work, just as she was. His usual haughty, superior demeanor was ruined by the quantity of books in his arms. Malfoy looked tired, worn, almost defeated. Ginny remembered reading in the Daily Prophet about his father's death in Azkaban and his mother's confession to the Ministry's Justice department of Mr. Malfoy's actions as one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. How Narcissa Malfoy was finally placed in St. Mungo's Hospital for her own protection.

Despite everything she had ever known, Ginny was feeling sorry for the boy.

"What are you working on, then?" Ginny surprised herself by asking. Waiting for a sarcastically vindictive comment, she was even more surprised by his civil answer.

"Charms. I've fallen behind with all the… happenings." He answered quietly. Looking away from her for the first time to stare at the floor.

"Erm, I was sorry to hear about all that." Ginny replied awkwardly.

"No you weren't. You knew my dad was bad news. I hate false sympathy."

"Ok." Ginny blushed. "You're right, I really couldn't give a damn about your father. He tried to get me expelled my first year."

Malfoy's eyes darkened. "Sorry." He said, emptily.

"You don't have to apologize on your dad's behalf." Ginny answered quickly. "What matters are the things _you_ do. Frankly, while I'm being honest, I never thought you were much better than your father."

"I wasn't." Malfoy said, after a pause. He set his books down on the table Ginny was sitting at, creating a sort of wall between the two of them.

Ginny pushed the books to the side so she could see his brilliant blue eyes. They stared back into her own hazel ones, searching for empathy and understanding, for acceptance.

"But things change." He continued. "I've gotten older. Maybe smarter." Suddenly he looked away from her. "I don't know why I'm talking to you about this." He began to gather up his books once again until Ginny put a small hand on his arm.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to." He stared at her, trying to understand the impulsive, fire-tempered, girl he had hated until very recently when his world flipped upside down. Draco sat back down, still looking at the redhead.

"And you would like to talk to me?" He questioned. "After everything I've said to you in the past, everything I've done to your brother and his friends?"

She thought for a moment, considering. Finally she answered, "Things change. Right?" They both smiled at each other, marking the point in time when old wounds heal and forgiveness is created. Without knowing it, they had taken the biggest step towards toppling Lord Voldemort, Draco with his new acceptance of the formerly unacceptable, and Ginny in her unquestioning compassion.

Draco pulled Ginny's potion's book toward him. "I'll help you if you help me." He said. She nodded and leaned over the book as well.

The pair worked together, researching, questioning, documenting, and spell-checking until nearly 3 a.m. Occasionally one would laugh quietly at the other's exasperated comment, and often they would just gaze at each other, amazed by their sudden friendship.

Finally, after nearly falling asleep at the hard library table, Ginny stood up.

"I gotta go to bed Draco." She yawned. He smiled slightly and stretched.

"Yeah. Class starts in 5 hours."

"Shit, really!" Ginny glanced at the clock, amazed at how fast time seemed to have flown. She scooped up her books and papers. "Thanks so much Draco, for your help."

"Thank _you_." He replied, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. "Until next time, then." Ginny was surprised at first, by his touch, but then decided to take it in stride, and smiled.

"See ya." She quietly tiptoed out of the library and back to Gryffindor common room. The redhead was so tired now, she could barely climb out of her clothes and into pajamas. The next day was Monday, the first day of a completely new era in Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny fell asleep immediately, her fingers touching the place Malfoy's had been.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Across the school, Draco Malfoy smiled happily in his sleep for the first time in his entire life.

------ I hope you like-ee! Review por favor! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Only the story is mine.

Ginny and Draco continue their relationship…

Please R and R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The next morning dawned frighteningly quickly for poor, tired Ginny. Groggily she pulled on her robes and brushed her teeth. She halfheartedly tried to pull a comb through her tangled red locks of hair, until her mirror cackled that it was a lost cause.

Without waiting for her roommates as she usually did, Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall alone. She wasn't quite sure how she would handle seeing Draco. It was one thing to be friends with him in the privacy of a completely empty library, but what about in front of the whole school? She couldn't imagine walking up to the boy and nonchalantly asking him how he'd slept, with Ron or Harry breathing over her shoulder! The three were practically mortal enemies! And what if Draco approached her first? Would Hermione whip out her infamous wand and hex him to hell, or would Ron just punch him in the nose?

Full of questions and concerns, Ginny found herself in the midst of the Great Hall much more quickly than she expected. She walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table, all the while sending furtive glances across the room to where she knew a silver-blond head was seated.

Ginny jumped when Dean Thomas put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jesus, Gin. I was just planning on saying good morning. How come you're so tense?"

"Erm, you just startled me, that's all Dean." Ginny replied with a shaky smile, still breathing quickly. Her ex-boyfriend eyed her worriedly, obviously put off by Ginny's uncharacteristically anxious behavior.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Dean asked her once more as she flopped down at the table and promptly knocked over a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Fine!" Ginny answered cheerily, mopping up the pumpkin juice and grinning broadly. She chanced one more look at the Slytherin table before helping herself to a plate of eggs.

Dean shook his head, seemingly unconvinced, but walked away anyway. The poor boy was confused, and hoped he hadn't done anything to make Ginny act the way she was. He couldn't help hoping that perhaps the fiery redhead had fallen back in love with him. He was her first, after all.

_I do seem to have that affect on women._ Dean sighed to himself in the falsely exasperated tone that arrogant men use when talking about their experience with women.

As Dean walked away, Ginny wondered if she really was fine. Was she on edge entirely due to the fact that Ron, Hermione, and Harry hated Draco, or was it something else as well? Ginny brushed the place on her cheek where Malfoy's fingers had been and gave a small involuntary shudder.

"Cold, Ginny?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione plopped down across from her. Harry sat down next to Ginny and gave her a weird sort of look.

"No." She answered, jerking out of her reverie.

"You look odd, Gin." Hermione commented, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"That's a nice question to ask." Ron shot back at Hermione with a scathing look. "Coming from someone who sleeps 3 hours a night!"

"Ron, drop it. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about my sleeping habits – you aren't my mother. Besides, when you have work to do, you have to do it!"

"Jesus, Herm, everyone needs a break sometime. I may not be your mother, but I _am_ your concerned boyfriend, and as the concerned boyfriend, I would like to see you in bed much more often." Ron grinned mischievously.

"I bet you would, you nasty wanker." Hermione said with a smile. Ginny looked away as she saw Hermione's hand wander into her "concerned boyfriend's" lap.

Ginny suddenly found herself wondering what would happen if she brought Draco over to the Gryffindor table. She would sit next to him and they would talk and laugh, and eat breakfast together. And when Ron, Hermione, and Harry came over as they did every morning, Ginny would put her hand on Draco's knee and say "Hello. This is Draco Malfoy, my friend from Slytherin." And Harry, Ron, and Hermione would stare for a second, but then just sit down and eat, talking about classes and occasionally asking Draco to "pass the sugar, please" in the most civilized way.

Ginny almost laughed at the scene in her head. It was absurd to think the five of them would ever be able to stand each other. There was too much shit between Draco and the other three for them to sit down as if everything was all right.

"Well," Ginny finally declared, "I'm off to class, then." She picked up her book bag and gave a small wave to Harry because Ron and Hermione were too busy … not eating, to notice who Ginny was, let alone where she was going.

As she was leaving the Great Hall, Ginny felt a hand on the small of her back. It was Draco's. Ginny could feel her skin tingling where his hand was pressed.

"Hey." He said quietly. "Where are you off to?"

"Potions." Ginny said, surprised at how easy it was to talk to him, even without the silence and emptiness of the library.

"Great, I'll walk you there. I have break now." Draco smiled at the red head and she grinned back. Draco was exhilarated at how easy it was to talk to Ginny even in the normal school setting. He had never met anyone so easy-going or, just so … happy.

"So, how did you sleep?" Ginny asked the boy, wishing with all her heart that he would just put his hand on her back again.

"Like a log." Draco replied, wondering whether to tell her that he had dreamt of her hazel eyes all night. How in the dreams, her slender, freckled body was pressed against his. _What would father say now, if he heard I was dreaming of a dirty Muggle-lover. _Draco shuddered at the thought.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked him, peering concernedly into his face and touching his arm. He was so fuckable, Ginny thought. Just touching him once on the arm was enough to give her a tingly feeling all through her body. Touching Dean Thomas had never done this to her before.

"I'm fine." Draco answered, pushing all thoughts of his father away. The pair was nearing the dungeons now and the air was distinctly colder. Draco could see goose bumps on Ginny's arms, and wanted only to smooth them away. Through her robes, Draco could faintly make out Ginny's hardened nipples, and despite everything, he could feel himself begin to be turned on.

Draco Malfoy had been somewhat of a sex god for the past 2 years. He was used to sleeping with girls and never speaking to them again. He was known for being kinky, and for being the best. Girls loved his lean, muscular body, and they loved his shaggy blond hair. However, everything had changed with his father's death. Draco hadn't slept with a girl in 3 months. Ginny Weasley was making those three months seem like much too long.

When Draco and Ginny arrived at the potions master's classroom, they stopped.

"I'll see you later." Draco told her, unable to resist pushing a tangled red curl of hair out of Ginny's eyes.

"OK." Ginny said, wanting to feel his touch again. She turned away, swishing her hair in the way Michael Corner said always drove him wild. She could feel Draco's eyes on her ass as she walked into the Potion's room, and hoped he wanted to touch her as much as she did him.

Draco walked off toward the Slytherin common room, carefully concealing his boner. Maybe a cold shower was the best option at this point.

All day, Draco and Ginny could not stop thinking about each other. While Ginny was in Charms she thought of the way Draco's hair fell so sexily into his eyes. While he was in Herbology, Draco thought of the way Ginny's little tongue would dart out to wet her lips every once in a while. While sitting in the smoky depths of Divination, Ginny thought of how sweet and caring Draco seemed. And all throughout Professor Binn's droning in History of Magic, Draco kept remembering how smart and witty she was.

By the time the two actually saw each other at dinner, they were so excited it hurt.

Ginny merely picked at her food, settling instead to watch the blond across the room. Ginny was not a bad girl by nature, but now the only thoughts running through her mind, were the dirty things she could do to him if they were in bed together.

She had never thought so much about a boy. Usually, boys just came to her. They were drawn by her unique look and her sense of humor. Ginny had never_ worked_ to be sexy before, but in order to snare the sex god to end all sex gods, she would sure as shit try.

When Ginny saw Draco get up to leave, she got up too. At the door of the Great Hall they fell in step together.

"How much work do you have to do tonight, Ginny?" Draco asked her, eyeing the large book bag slung over her shoulder.

"Only an 8 inch History of Magic essay on The Goblin of Wantung." Ginny replied, "but I've got Quidditch practice in 25 minutes."

"Well, will you be needing the library for your essay, Miss Weasley?" Draco asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I believe so, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny grinned back. At the top of the tall staircase marking where she turned left to get to the Gryffindor common room, and he continued straight, they stopped.

"I'll see you around 9 then?" He questioned, suddenly unable to tear his eyes away from the way she caressed the strap of her book bag with long, slender fingers.

"Definitely." Ginny replied, noticing his gaze and slowly bringing her fingers up to touch her moist, red lips. Draco watched, transfixed for a few seconds until he seemed to come to his senses. He blinked rapidly and then started to walk away slowly, calling out a hurried "bye!"

Ginny gave herself a mental pat on the back. It was such a turn on to see him squirm like that.

The youngest Weasley ran to her room for her Quidditch robes. She burst into her room and started rummaging around her trunk for the scarlet and gold Sports Robes.

Suddenly a hand came down on hers, preventing her from snatching the clothes.

"Ginny Weasley, what have you got to say for yourself?" It was one of Ginny's roommates, Melinda. Melinda was a thin black girl with long dreadlocks. She was tremendously funny and full of weird ideas. She was also infamous for sleeping around and never committing to one guy for more than two days. (Ginny knew for a fact that this trend had only been broken once when Melinda had fallen in love with a 22 year old over the summer. The poor girl was in love and didn't know what to do with herself, so she resorted to drowning her sorrow in meaningless sex.)

"W-what do you mean?" Ginny stammered, trying unconvincingly to sound casually surprised.

"I mean, its totally obvious Gin, you've got that look. Who is the guy? Is it a Ravenclaw this time? I love it when you date out of Gryffindor, it just makes your brother so pissed!"

Ginny looked down, unsure of what to say. Should she tell Melinda she was falling for someone she had just the day before thought worse than scum? What would Mel do? Hate Ginny forever? She doubted it. Melinda would be more likely to say she had already tapped that ass a couple weeks ago.

"Mel. I did something bad."

"What is it, honey?"

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." Ginny blurted quickly. Melinda just stared for a second, and then began to laugh.

"You're fallin' for the bad guys now sweetheart. Isn't he marked as, like, 'Most Likely to Become a Death Eater' on the Hogwarts radar? His daddy died in jail and his mum was put away. Sounds like a great guy."

"No, Mel. He's changed. He's sweeter now, and good. He's sorry for everything he did in the past. I think he just needs good friends."

"Yeah, or a good fuck!" Mel laughed. "Guys never change, honey."

"This is different." Ginny insisted.

"Well," Melinda mused, "he's very sexy. I always considered him too high maintenance for me, personally, but you Gin – it could be perfect."

"Christ. Quidditch in 10 minutes. I gotta go Mel. I'm meeting Draco in the library tonight, so I'll let you know what happens."

"Wonderful. Don't wait up for me, I'll be in James Dante's room tonight!"

"You're a whore!" Ginny called over her shoulder as she began to run down to the Quidditch locker rooms.

Quidditch practice was long and hard. Ginny was sweaty and exhausted by the time Harry blew the final whistle and yelled for everyone to go get some rest. Harry swooped down to where Ginny was dismounting her broom and hopped off next to her.

"Good execution of the Flyterman's Triple today, Ginny. You're really doing well as a chaser."

"Thanks!" Ginny said, panting slightly.

"You seem a little out of it though," Harry said slowly, "you still played brilliantly, of course. I'm just worried."

"I'm fine!" Ginny said, a bit louder than necessary. "I _am_ sick of you and Ronald always checking up on me. I'm 15 years old, and quite capable of looking after myself."

"Jeez, Gin, you don't have to get so defensive. I'm just trying to be a good captain. If I notice something weird about one of my team, I'm gonna say something."

"You're right, Harry. Sorry I snapped." Ginny wondered what Harry would say about whom she was planning on meeting in the library that evening. She imagined him turning white, and then red with anger. Harry hated Draco with all his heart. He held Draco's father responsible for Sirius' death. Harry had seen too much anger and destruction in his life to trust anyone completely. He would never accept that Draco was changed for the better.

"Its all right." Harry gave his best friend's sister a small smile. At least Ginny was able to play with precision. It was more than he could say for Ron. The Keeper just didn't seem to have what people call hand-eye coordination. Sometimes Harry thought Ron would be a better help as the water boy or something. Harry sighed and clapped Ginny on the back.

"Well, I'm off to finish up some work. I'll see you later." He began to walk toward the school. "Oh, and work on the Epinski Drill with Katie Bell if you get a chance." Harry called over his shoulder.

As the tousle-haired boy walked away, Ginny thought of how in love with him she had been. He still had a body to die for, and he was sweet, of course. It just seemed like Draco had something The "Chosen One" didn't. A sort of mystique, perhaps. Maybe Melinda was right and Ginny had fallen for his bad boy charm.

Ginny hurried to shower and dress in clean robes. She ran up the huge staircase outside the Great Hall three at a time. Half of her books fell out of her bag as she snatched it from atop her bed in an effort to get to the library.

"Bloody hell." Ginny exclaimed, shoving everything haphazardly back inside. All she wanted was to get to the library! Every inch of her body was screaming to see Draco again. Jesus, what did this boy have that made her so desperate?

It was 9:15 when Ginny reached the library's work place. Draco was already there, history books in hand. A wave of longing seemed to wash over his face when Ginny walked in, but it was gone in an instant, and Ginny was sure she had imagined it. Draco had on a black muggle t-shirt, tight enough to show off his great arm muscles, and hint at a sexy 6-pack. He smiled at Ginny, and the girl felt herself melting from the inside out. She managed to keep her composure, though, and sauntered over to the table Draco was standing beside.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hullo. Are you ready to study?" Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her smile. It was so inviting, so friendly, and so kissable. Her lips were full and soft. Oh! He had to get control of himself! Draco sat down at the table, motioning for her to do the same.

"Shall we?" He asked, and she sat down. They both opened up their books, and Ginny half-heartedly began to take notes on the Goblin of Wantung. After each sentence she read, Ginny would glance up at Draco, as if making sure he was still there. Finally she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Draco, umm, could you explain this part to me, I don't really understand what it means when it talks about The Goblin Goblet." She smoothed her hair out of her eyes and looked up at him questioningly.

The boy moved smoothly around to sit next to Ginny, glad for an excuse to touch her warm arm. He began to explain what the book meant, barely able to concentrate on his own words with Ginny so close to him. He felt a little guilty, but every part of him wanted to make love to her, right there on the library table – regardless of the 15 odd people studying quietly in the library.

When Draco realized he had run out of things to say about the Goblin Goblet, (a surprisingly simple topic involving a Goblet with Goblins painted on it) he stood up. "I think I might know where some Goblin information is in the Restricted Section."

Ginny stood up next to him. "Will we be able to get in?" She asked, apprehensively. The idea of doing something against the rules with Draco was a huge turn on!

"I have my ways." The blond replied mysteriously, trying to remember if there were any history books at all in the Restricted Section. He led her back into the more gloomy depths of the library. When they reached the scarlet rope that marked the Restricted Section's entrance, Madam Pince appeared out of one of the side corridors as if by magic.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. Can I help you with something?" Her hawk-like eyes peered down at the pair of them accusingly.

Ginny jumped to answer. "Madam Pince, I just needed some more information on Goblins that I couldn't find in the books in front. Since Draco is so well read, he said he knew of some Goblin books in the Restricted Section. I knew that you were his favorite staff member, so I thought it would be best to let him lead me, rather than bother you while you were busy." Years of practice had given Ginny the perfect combination of innocence and earnestness. She looked at Madam Pince with all the charm she could muster up.

After what seemed a life time, Madam Pince, looking surprisingly flattered, muttered that the two of them must be careful with the books, and swept off down a different corridor.

"You're brilliant." Draco breathed in Ginny's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. They stepped into the quietness of the Restricted Section, leaving any noise of the main library behind. In the dim light, it was hard to make out Draco's expression when Ginny glanced at him.

Suddenly he turned to her. "I don't actually know where any Goblin books are." He said, mischievously.

"That's ok." Ginny replied. "I don't actually have a Goblin essay to write." He stared at her incredulously, and then laughed. They both laughed for a long time, surprised at the other's tactics.

Finally, when their giggles subsided, Draco reached out and brushed Ginny's cheek with his fingertips. She stepped closer to him, close enough to breath in his clean, boyish smell. He leaned back against a bookshelf and pulled her even closer to him, relishing at the feel of her soft body pressed against his own.

She looked up into his blue eyes, and then he kissed her. Slowly nibbling at her lips. She let out a small whimper of satisfaction, and Draco, taking this as a sign that he could push for more, continued more quickly. He took her whole mouth in his, pushing for entrance with his tongue. Her hands were on his chest, slowly caressing him through his t-shirt.

Draco began to kiss her harder, finding it more difficult to restrain himself. His hands moved to around her waist, and then up, feeling her small curves, her delicate shoulder blades, her long, soft hair.

Ginny could feel Draco getting hard, his boner pressed just below her belly button. She smiled into his mouth and from his chest to his waist. She played with the button on his jeans, all the while trading tongues with him. Slowly she unzipped his pants. He moaned into her mouth, glad for the release from his tight pants.

Gently, Ginny began to caress his boner over his boxers. He moaned into her mouth and thrust into her hand. "Don't stop, please." He whispered, moving to suck on her neck, just under her jaw.

She reached into his boxers and took him in her hand, caressing him more forcefully now. His breath quickened and he moaned a little louder. After a little while, Ginny could feel that Draco was about to come. She knelt down in front of him and took the tip of him into her mouth.

He gasped and gripped the bookshelf hard, trying to hold back the scream of pleasure threatening to rip from his throat. Her soft lips moved around him, and Draco could feel the pressure building up in his lower stomach. Finally he came, letting off a spurt of cum into Ginny's mouth and panting hard. She swallowed, and then stood up to kiss him.

Just then, they heard footsteps. Hastily, Draco pulled his jeans back on and buttoned them back up. Ginny tried to smooth her hair down and pull her shirt straight.

Madam Pince emerged from around the corner.

"What are you two doing!" She exclaimed, eyeing Draco's mussed hair and t-shirt.

"Ermm, we were, that is … couldn't find… we'll leave." Ginny stuttered, grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him with her toward the door. She snatched up her book bag on the way, continuing to march briskly out the door. The second the pair was outside the library, they burst into laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Ginny gasped, fighting for breath between cackles.

"Her eyes were so big I thought they would pop out!" Draco laughed. He smiled at Ginny, and reached again to touch her cheek, and then her lips.

"I owe you." He whispered. She smiled and gave him a sweet, but quick kiss.

"I have to go." She turned to walk back to Gryffindor common room, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, kissing her passionately. When they broke apart Draco whispered in Ginny's ear for the 2nd time that night, "You're Brilliant." She shivered again and smiled at him before sweeping off toward the common room.

Draco stood watching her go and thinking how fast things can change in 48 hours. Two nights ago he had been lonely, depressed and confused. Now he was feeling things he had never experienced before. Could it be love? He had never felt love toward anyone. Ever.

Back in her room, with Jane and Marcia asleep, and Melinda in James' room, Ginny was left alone to her thoughts. She touched her kiss-swollen lips and smiled to herself. She had never been so happy. Could she be in love?

Time would tell.

There you go kiddiwinkles. Tell me what you think, and I'll add more! I didn't actually mean for this to be so long, but the story took over. PEACELOVE, hayna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - I hope you like it! Very fluffy and cute, I think. I wish I had a Draco to take care of me while I was sick! Read and Review so I can post some more. Constructive Criticism is strongly encouraged!

Disclaimer: ALLLLLL JK Rowling's!

The long nights had taken their toll on Ginny. It had been a week since her first encounter with Draco in the library, and every night that week they had been meeting secretly in the library to kiss, or talk, or even just be together. Neither Ron, Hermione, or Harry knew about Ginny's nighttime escapades, but they were quite aware of her different demeanor. To everyone around her, Ginny seemed to be in a state of constant euphoria. She smiled at everyone, she hummed while she did homework, and she even appeared to enjoy potions, her least favorite class.

Now, however, after a week of happy, but sleepless nights, Ginny was exhausted. She could barely drag herself out of bed, and even the thought of Draco waiting for her in the Great Hall was uninspiring. The poor girl had a splitting headache, her throat burned, and she was freezing despite her many heavy blankets. She only wanted to sleep for a couple more hours.

"Girl, if you don't wake up right now you are gonna miss breakfast." Melinda's voice shot into Ginny's sleepy thoughts like a knife. She rolled over and sat up, rubbing her temples.

"I feel like shit." Ginny said to her friend.

"Honey, I'm not gonna lie, you don't look so hot." Mel's brutal honesty was sometimes too much in the morning. Instead of getting up, Ginny flopped back on her bed and pulled her covers over her head.

"Do you want Madam Pomfrey?" One of Ginny's roommates, Marcia, asked, walking briskly into the room after spending 5 million hours fixing her hair.

"I can't. I have too much to do." Ginny replied with only a slight whine, thinking of the 3 essays she had due the next day. Not to mention the fact that mid-term exams were scheduled to start any second.

The tired redhead forced herself to stand up. She swayed for a second upon contact with the cold floor, but then began to get ready for school.

After throwing on the first robes she laid eyes on and pulling her hair back into a hurried ponytail, Ginny grabbed her book bag and headed off down to the Great Hall, accompanied by Melinda.

It seemed like hours to Ginny before they reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The walk across the school had never seemed so long and exhausting. When Mel left her with a quick sympathetic pat on the shoulder to go talk to Marc Telchek, a Hufflepuff 6th year, Ginny pulled a cup of tea toward her and slowly drank. The hot liquid soothed her sore throat and acted as a wonderful calming potion. Ginny no longer cared that she looked like hell, nor that she was sure to have a huge amount of homework that night. All she wanted to do was sleep.

---------------------

"Hey GIN. Wake up!" Ron's voice jerked Ginny out of her small nap at the breakfast table. "Wow, you need to get some more sleep." He told her concernedly.

"Thank you Dr. Weasley." Ginny snapped, annoyed at being woken up, and annoyed by her brother's constant nosing into her life. Jesus, she could take care of herself! How many times did she have to tell him that?

Ginny stood up and started walking out of the Great Hall. She only wanted to go to class and get the rest of the day over with so she could take a quick nap before Quidditch and homework.

She was so busy getting to class, that Ginny didn't realize it when Peeves popped up right in front of her.

"Running to class now are we, littlest Weasley?" Peeves cackled infuriatingly.

"Peeves just leave me alone." Ginny sighed, determined not to lose her temper, as it would only encourage the naughty poltergeist.

"Oh HO! The Weaslette is snippy today! The Weasel-baby doesn't want to talk to Peevsie today! The Mini-Weasel is full of rage as red as her hair today!" Peeves was laughing and flying around in front of Ginny so she couldn't get past. It made her woozier than before to watch him swoop around like that, so she just looked at the ground in front of her.

"I believe the Bloody Baron is just around the corner, Peeves." Ginny lied while forcing down a wave of nausea at the dizzying sound of swishing air.

"Oh lighten up!" Peeves yelled, finally flying away after launching a big water balloon at poor Ginny. The balloon splashed at her feet, sending a wave of freezing cold water all over her small frame.

"Bloody fucking hell. This day just keeps getting better." Ginny said out loud. She gathered up her sopping books and began to shiver visibly.

"What happened here?" A smooth and familiar voice asked. Ginny knew the voice. It was the only one in the world she wanted to hear. The voice was warm and comforting and had a hint of a smile in it.

"Oh Draco!" Ginny exclaimed, resisting throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing for days. "Draco, this is already a horrible day."

"Well, it certainly looks exciting." He replied, letting a hand rest tentatively on her dripping sleeve. "Let me help dry you off."

"I can do it." Ginny said halfheartedly, knowing he was much quicker and more adept at this sort of spell. He lifted his wand with a smirk and murmured "Sandiserta". Within seconds Ginny's robes were completely dry.

"That's better." Draco said, pulling her closer to him. Despite her dry clothes, Ginny continued to tremble. The boy was surprised at how warm she felt. Though she was usually a comfortably warm temperature, this was absolutely hot.

She leaned her head against his shoulder for a brief second, glad for a small moment to rest her aching, spinning head. She didn't want to worry Draco with her small discomforts, but for now he just felt so good to pause upon.

"He pulled her back gently and rested a cool hand on her forehead. "Gin, you're burning up." He told her, looking into her fever-glazed eyes with worry. She pulled away and shook her head.

"I'm fine." Ginny insisted, trying to make herself believe it. Draco slid his smooth cool hand down to rest on her cheek, pulling her close to him once more. He could feel heat radiating off her face and onto his.

"Ginny, you have a fever. I know it. You should go see Madam Pomfrey, and then take a rest."

"I cant!" Ginny exclaimed, upset that Draco too was turning on her. Didn't anyone think she could take care of herself? She tried to pull out of his grasp, but was too tired to really make her way out of his firm grip.

"Just let me go to Potions, Draco." She pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes, and knowing he couldn't resist.

After a few seconds, Draco let go of the stubborn redhead, wishing she would let him take care of her. Ginny smiled at the boy, He was so cute when he looked at her with his head tilted in that way, blond hair falling into his eyes, lips slightly apart.

She reached up to push the hair out of his eyes, but was overwhelmed with a cough attack. Coughs ripped from her sore throat, making her eyes water and her lungs burn. Draco watched her concernedly, patting her gently on the back as she coughed into her sleeve.

"Jesus, Gin, you sure you can make it through Potions?" Draco asked, very unsure at what to do with the situation. When he had been sick as a young child, his parents had just locked him in his room, leaving him to fend for himself. He had no idea how to properly comfort this obviously ill girl. All he knew was that he wanted to hold her until she fell asleep and be with her until she was better.

When she finally stopped coughing, Ginny grabbed her book bag and started for the dungeons, not waiting for Draco to say any sort of goodbye. He had a weird sort of look in his eye, and she didn't want any more mothering out of him. She was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

But he _was_ so sweet, patting her back and holding her close. She loved the way his strong hands held her against him, keeping her warm and safe, close to him. She never felt so wonderful as she did when she was with him. Even through the sick, fogged up corners of her mind, he was a bright spot.

It was hard to believe only a week before the two had been enemies. Ginny could no longer imagine life without him. Without his gentle touch, his sexy smirk, the way he laughed at her jokes, his tone of voice, the way he looked into her eyes and made her feel like the most important person in the world.

Ginny stepped into the Potion's dungeon. She was the only one there, having left the Great Hall early. The cool, damp air made her sneeze several times.

"Are you going to be alright, Miss Weasley?" A cold, sullen voice asked. The penetratingly indifferent voice was one Ginny had always feared.

"I'm fine, Professor Snape." Ginny answered with all the dignity she could muster while wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I do not tolerate germs." Snape added menacingly, stepping closer and wearing a look of disgust that clearly stated he himself never felt the least bit ill.

"I'm sure you don't, _Professor_" Ginny replied, emphasizing the last word with a hint of sarcasm and itching to whip out her wand and hex the overbearing bat away.

"Detention, Miss Weasley," Snape hissed at her, "for insolence and disheveled appearance. I will see you tonight at 9:00."

The son of a _bitch_! What right did he have to say _she_ looked disheveled? Look in a fucking mirror Mr. I-think-showers-are-only-an-annual-holiday! Jesus, she would never be able to get any work done tonight, let alone see Draco.

"Yes, sir." Ginny finally managed to say through clenched teeth. Every fiber of her being wanted Snape to just fall over dead. She glared into his menacing eyes, refusing to show her feelings to the idiotic man.

After a death stare match between the young redhead and the greasy haired professor, other students finally began to stream in. Ginny sat down next to Melinda and Jane, still fuming at the confrontation, and still sneezing every few minutes.

Double potions dragged on for what seemed like infinity. Ginny's potion was too runny and purple when it should have been a thick green paste.

Ginny never had understood why Snape was so unpleasant to her. She had come into his potions class as a shy, uncertain first year, and been nothing but nice to him. She answered his rude questions politely and smiled when he sneered at her second hand robes and books. Being poor had never bothered Ginny the way it irked Ron, or Fred and George. Instead, she was proud that her family was built on trust and love, rather than money.

She couldn't see how people could hold grudges against one another just because of where they came from, or what they looked like. Didn't her and Draco's relationship prove that first impressions and outward appearances were sometimes completely wrong?

Ginny remembered when she had thought Draco an arrogant prick, only interested in himself and his wealth. Now she knew him to be a sensitive and caring boy. Why could no one else look past the stereotypes of family and see into each other's souls?

Hadn't she only been a destitute, filthy, Muggle-lover to him? Didn't her association with Harry Potter represent everything the Malfoy family stood against? They had overcome though. How could no one else see it? Clearly in this time of danger, everyone could and should unite against the truly horrible Lord Voldemort.

Suddenly Ginny had a thought. Could that be the key to dethroning the most evil man in the wizarding world? Maybe all You-Know-Who needed was love and understanding. He was once a normal human boy after all. Ginny had even known and trusted Tom Riddle when he was 17. How was Voldemort really different from his 17-year-old self? Perhaps some compassion could reverse 50 years of evil.

Ginny's deep thoughts were interrupted by Snape's looming face. "Nine o'clock then, Miss Weasley." He said, giving her a look of utmost dislike. She looked around to find the classroom deserted. She had been so lost in thought she had missed the end of class bell.

Then she looked back into Snape's eyes. In the depths of his hard, dark pupils, Ginny thought she saw something more. Something no one had ever taken the time to notice. They were the eyes of a little boy, only looking for comfort and appreciation. Eyes that had seen much to harden them against the world, but still eyes that needed something, or perhaps someone to understand.

"I take it you have lost your ability to walk, Weasley, or I would not find you staring into my eyes like a dumb animal." Snape quickly said in a rather frightened way. No student had ever dared to look so carefully at him. He hated being close to these young people. Only Dumbledore had ever looked at his face with such an air of understanding, and was it … _pity_? The dark haired professor swept away, leaving his student to sort out her own problems, while he sorted out his.

Alone in the classroom, Ginny's thoughts were jerked away from philosophy and back to her present state, which was discomfort. Her head began to pound again and it was all she could do to hold it up. Ginny decided she would skip lunch and take a quick nap. She didn't think she could force anything down anyway.

Walking up from the dungeons all the way to Gryffindor common room was a task. Ginny found herself wanting to take breaks on the way, but forced herself to continue, sure it would seem suspicious to find a girl just leaning against a suit of armor.

Finally she reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Pensieve" she told the Fat Lady, and walked through the portrait hole as it swung forward, ignoring the call of "You don't look well, dearie." That issued from the paintings mouth.

Ginny flopped down into a big poofy armchair, and within seconds was fast asleep.

-------------------------------

A hand on her forehead woke her. "Ugh." Ginny said aloud. Instead of feeling refreshed after her nap she only felt worse. It hurt her head and throat to swallow, and her nose was too stuffed up to breathe out of.

"How do you feel, Ginny?" The hand on her forehead belonged to Hermione. Ron's face peered concernedly over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I've been better." Ginny croaked, deciding it best not to argue any longer. "What time is it?"

"You slept through all the afternoon classes." Ron told her, worry in his eyes. "Quidditch practice starts in 10 minutes."

"Bloody Hell." Ginny cried, making an effort to get up. She couldn't miss practice - they had a match in 4 days.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Quidditch." Ginny said weakly before beginning to cough uncontrollably.

"I don't think so, Gin." Hermione said, pushing the small girl back into the chair and offering her a glass of water. "Practice would probably kill you tonight."

Ginny took a couple sips of the water, trying to regain use of her vocal chords. "Harry will hate me for not going." She finally managed to say, rubbing her throbbing head.

"Its ok, Ginny." Harry's voice came from around Hermione's other shoulder. He too wore a worried expression. "You just concentrate on getting better before the next game." He smiled briefly and clapped Ron on the back. The two of them left for practice, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.

"You really should go see Madam Pomfrey, you know." Hermione said with a small grimace.

"Oh, Hermione, you know I hate her just as much as you. After what she accidentally did to Eloise Midgen, with her ears and everything – I'd rather just suffer."

Hermione sighed, "I thought so." Well get some rest. Without a note from her you'll have to go to classes tomorrow."

"Oh shit!" Ginny exclaimed. "I have detention with Snape tonight at 9:00." How was she going to make it through an hour with the man bearing down on her like some fastidious snake?

"Well, you have an hour until nine." Hermione answered, looking very sorry for the younger girl. "I don't think you're going to be able to get out of it. You should have been more careful today, Ginny. Getting detention when you're ill, I mean, come on."

"Its not like I ever try to get detention, Hermione." Ginny told her brother's girlfriend with a slight tone of annoyance. "He gave it to me for looking _disheveled_."

Hermione shrugged and began fishing through her books in order to get a start on her homework. Ginny made to get out of her chair, which proved much harder to do than she thought it would. She was shaky, like she had just spent a week pulling out of the Wronski Feint, and every few seconds she would begin coughing again.

Hermione gave her a stern look when she started out of the common room, but Ginny ignored her. She knew someone who would make her feel better now. The redhead was trying to decide whether she should look in the library or around the Slytherin common room for Draco when she felt hands around her waist.

"Hello sleepyhead." Draco's voice murmured into her ear. She turned around to lean into his body, pressing against his muscular chest.

"Will you just hold me?" Ginny sniffed, trying to hold back another stream of coughs. He rubbed her back and pulled her closer, loving the way her head fit just under his chin.

Gently he led her into a nearby deserted classroom and sat her down on a desk. She looked up at him with loving eyes, wanting him to touch her. Draco brushed a cool finger down the side of her neck, relishing in the way it made her squirm. He leaned in to kiss her, needing to feel her body against his again.

"No, Draco." She rasped, "You'll get sick too."

"Aha, so she finally admits to being sick." Draco said gleefully, kissing her again and not caring in the least about such a pesky thing as germs.

"Come on." Ginny insisted, pushing him away gently, but smiling into his kiss. He finally broke away when she began to cough again.

"You really are sick, Gin." He told her, resting a hand on her burning forehead.

"I know." Ginny said, finally accepting the fact. "Can I just be with you?"

Draco smiled and pulled her into his lap, wishing he could stay like this forever. If that wasn't love, what was? He wanted to be able to take care of her forever. He wanted to be able to hold her like this every time she was sick. Feeling her burning body in his arms gave him a sense of responsibility that he had never felt toward anyone else.

She looked so beautiful, her eyes closed, her lips parted, her wild hair spread out all over his shoulder. He couldn't resist brushing her cheek with his lips. She smiled slightly and reached out to caress his neck.

They lay together for a long while before Ginny remembered her scheduled detention. Slowly she sat up, holding her head in her hands for a couple seconds, while Draco rubbed her back.

"I have detention," she told him, "with Snape."

He lifted her up with his strong arms. "I'll walk you there." He told her, giving her a look of sympathy. They walked together, hand in hand, to the dungeons. Ginny sneezed a couple times as they reached the damp air, but Draco was there to pat her on the back.

She loved that. She loved thinking that he could be there to make her feel better when she felt near to death's doorstep. She liked even more to think that she could be there to comfort him, were he ever to get sick. Before going into Snape's classroom, Ginny turned to Draco.

She put her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her. He looked down into her hazel eyes and she kissed him as hard as she could. He leaned into the kiss, pushing to feel more of her. They had done nothing else but kiss since that first night in the Restricted Section, and Draco's body was beginning to beg desperately for more.

Ginny rocked slowly back and forth, pushing closer and closer against Draco's hips, feeling his body scream for hers. He moved his hands to the buttons of her robes and moaned quietly into her mouth, begging to touch her.

Suddenly she got hold of herself. They were standing outside of Snape's classroom, and she was burning with a fever! Here they were, hooking up!

Ginny broke the kiss, smiling at the horribly disappointed look on Draco's face.

"Please." He mumbled into her neck, "I owe you, remember?"

"Not now." She answered. "I'll go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow morning and then I promise you can make it up to me." She smiled and gave him one last, lingering kiss before trudging determinedly into Snape's room.

_Oh the things I will do for that boy. _Ginny thought to herself. _Risking my body parts with Madam Pomfrey just to be able to snog him without giving him whatever horrible disease I have. Honestly, the woman is practically senile! _

"It's worth it." Ginny decided out loud, preparing herself for whatever long, excruciating task Snape had prepared for her. Whatever it was, Ginny would deal with it.

----------------------

----------------------

Ginny spent the next hour pickling Niffler eggs, pleasant thoughts of Draco running through her mind, and a handkerchief in her hand. The day had started out horribly, but despite her runny nose and aching head and throat, it had ended quite pleasantly.

There you go, another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it makes me so happy!

To: Dani – I think I'll put a lot more of Melinda in the next chapter, she's my favorite character too… other than Draco.

To: Kaitie – yeah, it got heavy a lot quicker than I expected too. Those characters just ran away with themselves and I couldn't stop anything. Sexually active teenagers these day… honestly!

Thanks to _Aquarius21_, _Draco-Ginny-Lover_, and _Fuzzy Bunny From Hell_ for your reviews too!

I'll post soon, who knows where the next chapter will go ...

PEACELOVE - wallawalla


	4. Chapter 4

A New Era

Please read and review! There is some sex in this chapter … you've been warned. Don't get toooo excited!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling, what a lucky gal she is.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, what can we do for you?" Madam Pomfrey was eyeing Ginny like she was a piece of delicious chocolate. The older woman was wondering what spells and charms she could possibly practice on the girl, and could she perhaps implement the newly discovered Tantraculis enchantment. Her fingers were itching to try out the complicated wand-work.

"Erm, nothing big" Ginny answered in a hoarse and rather frightened voice, "just some Pepper-up Potion, I think." The poor girl could barely speak and she began coughing violently after finishing her sentence.

"I believe you're right, dearie." Madam Pomfrey agreed, rather disappointed at the simplicity of the cure. Recently she had been bored with the school's average ailments and sicknesses. She was almost hoping that the Potter boy would get injured again, so she might have something interesting to do.

The fact was, in her old age, Madam Pomfrey was questioning the importance of her employment. She had always been horribly interested in working with Goblins, but her father hadn't thought it a respectable job. Oh, how she wished her life after Hogwarts had gone differently! But, there was nothing she could do now. Perhaps after ministering to the young Weasley, she would go talk to Albus about taking some time off. It could be just what she needed…

After sitting for 5 whole minutes, watching Madam Pomfrey's eyes glaze over and feeling a pulse in her aching head, Ginny was ready to hex everything she'd ever seen.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny rasped as loudly as she could. When nothing came out of her mouth, the girl kicked over a stand of bedpans. Madam Pomfrey jerked out of her reverie and gave a small scream.

"What is the meaning of this young lady?" She asked angrily.

"I just want some Pepper-up … please." Ginny said, sneezing an alarming amount of times and then lying back weakly against the bed she was occupying.

"Yes, yes, hold your horses." Ginny watched as Madam Pomfrey's head bobbed behind some curtains, and re-emerged moments later holding a big bottle of red liquid.

"Open up, now. We'll give you a nice big spoonful for that nasty cough you've got there." Ginny opened obligingly and allowed Madam Pomfrey to empty a liberal amount of potion into her mouth.

Seconds later, her insides burning, Ginny could feel steam pouring out of her ears. Suddenly she was absolutely exhausted.

"That's it, dear. Now just lay back and have a good long rest. It's the true medicine for you now."

Before she knew it, Ginny had closed her eyes and was sound asleep, a smile on her face, and steam still issuing periodically out of her ears.

Hours later, Ginny woke up in the dark infirmary. She rubbed her eyes, amazed at how much better she felt. When she breathed deeply it didn't feel as though a hippogriff was sitting on her chest, and her nose wasn't hopelessly plugged.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey noticed her patient stirring, she bustled over, glad to have at least _something_ to do.

"How do you feel now, Miss Weasley?" She asked, plumping the pillows behind the unruly red hair, and smoothing the bedclothes unnecessarily.

"Wonderful!" Ginny answered, "Can I go now?"

"Well, I suppose you've rested long enough, but you will have to go talk to your teachers. I asked that they not hold you responsible for the work due today, but you will have to make up your assignments for the missed classes."

"Ohhh, Madam Pomfrey, I could kiss you! That's amazing!" Ginny jumped out of bed, anxious to get out of the alarmingly white-walled infirmary. She was jumpy and wanted to go outside and have a good, hard Quidditch practice, and then a good, hard snog with Draco.

"Now, before you go, there are some things I have to tell you." The old nurse was looking at her with an accusatory stare, and Ginny began wondering how she could get out of hearing a lecture.

"I know, I know, make sure I'm getting enough sleep, eat well, and dress warmly in this cold weather. Don't worry Madam Pomfrey; I make it a point to know the important lessons of health. I truly think you are one of the most crucial faculty members at Hogwarts. Without you, who knows how we'd get through the winter!" Ginny put on her most innocent looks, and slowly began edging toward the door.

Madam Pomfrey looked absolutely flabbergasted, and extremely flattered. She didn't know what to say. Did the Weasley girl really mean it when she said being the school nurse was important?

The redhead was nearly out the door now. She gave the older woman a wave and a huge smile before disappearing into the outside corridor, completely oblivious to the pure joy she caused in the aging nurse.

_She must have meant it_, Madam Pomfrey mused. Well, when she thought about it, nursing _was_ important. Ginny had been telling the absolute truth. Without her, where would the school be? Sick and dying, that's where. Madam Pomfrey smiled to herself, feeling much more cheerful about her choice in career than earlier that morning.

In the hallway, Ginny was smiling to herself as well. Another escape plan well executed! The slim girl began to walk toward the Transfiguration classroom to collect her make-up work. She was not only half way there, however, when who should she meet but Draco's ex-cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey there girl!" Crabbe yelled out stupidly at her, grabbing her by the hair, "I've got something you might like to see."

He roughly pushed her head toward his crotch.

"Yeah!" Goyle cried out gleefully, "Its in his _pants_."

"Fuck you." Ginny said calmly. This wasn't the first time Crabbe or Goyle had pulled this on her, and she knew what to do.

Before either boy knew what was happening, Ginny had whipped out her wand. Quickly, she hit Crabbe with a shrinking spell, aimed expertly at his dick. The bully dropped her hair on the spot and grabbed his crotch, face twisted with confusion and horror. Over her shoulder, Ginny hit Goyle with a tremendous Jelly Legs curse.

Let some one else mess with Ginny Weasley. She was ready.

Calmly, she walked away from the two howling boys, continuing her trek for the Transfiguration classroom.

Ginny nearly ran in to Professor McGonagall as she was leaving the class.

"Miss Weasley, do watch where you're going." The professor exclaimed, clutching her chest in surprise.

"Sorry, Professor." Ginny said. "I just came to get my make up work. Madam Pomfrey said to talk to you."

"Quite right." McGonagall told the girl. "Come with me." She led Ginny back into the classroom and handed her a small stack of papers. "This is your homework from Professors Hagrid, Trelawney, and Flitwick's classes. In addition, I expect you to perfect the transfiguration of a cracker to a cockatiel by Tuesday for my class."

Ginny nodded, barely phased by the tall workload. She was in too good a mood to be worried by a bit of homework. Her mind was drifting to the Quidditch field, and she was itching to be on a broom.

"And Miss Weasley," McGonagall was finishing "I expect you to take better care of yourself in the future. We can't have one of our star Gryffindor students falling ill very often."

Ginny gave the professor a huge grin. "Don't worry, I'll be careful," she said, taking the load of parchments and leaving.

Professor McGonagall eyed the redhead with a small smile as she all but bounced out the door. Extraordinary students like Ginny didn't come along very often, but when they did, she, Minerva, was sure to watch them carefully. Miss Weasley was more closely observed then she knew, and it seemed to the older Professor that interesting things were in store for the youngest Weasley.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was fully dressed in Quidditch robes and was chasing after the Quaffle intensely. Katie Bell had gained control of the big red ball during their scrimmage, and Ginny would be damned if she was going to let the older girl score.

She zoomed around the left side of Katie, pulling to a complete stop right in front of her, effectively causing the other girl to swerve right, in order to avoid Ginny. In the split second that Katie was concentrating on turning her broom, Ginny snatched the Quaffle away from her, laughing merrily as she snaked off toward the opposite goal post.

"Pass, Weasley!" One of the substitute Chasers was yelling. Harry always gave the subs flying time during scrimmages. He felt the team was generally more cheerful with extras were involved.

Ginny threw the ball to the boy, whose name she _thought_ was Philip. He caught it easily and swiftly flew around the ring-shaped goal before tossing it into the middle one. Ginny cheered and flew to clap the boy on the back.

"Good play!" She yelled encouragingly at him, feeling invigorated by their 8th goal that night. Ah, how she loved endorphins!

Harry's whistle blew, and the whole team swooped down to meet him on the soft grass.

"Good playing, everyone." Harry beamed. "If we can play like that on Saturday, we've got Ravenclaw finished. I like the teamwork that I'm seeing on the field, and your communication is improving. Derrick, work on that new batting technique, and Ron, make sure you keep constant eye contact with the Quaffle."

Ron looked like he was about to say something to Harry, but the dark haired boy interrupted. "No, don't question me Ron, I saw you watching Annabella when she was working on those dives." Ron turned a brilliant shade of red, and the blond sitting next to Ginny developed a very similar blush.

"Ginny, I like what you're doing up there, keep drilling those precision exercises. You're quick, but you could be quicker. Philip, keep up the good work and we'll see if we can play you in the next match. Right, well, good practice. Get some sleep tonight. We have one more practice before Saturday, and I want to see you on your best game." He smiled at them, looking proud.

Everyone got up to hit the showers. Harry was a good captain. He didn't drone on and on about every little detail, but he noticed the things that mattered.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Gin." Harry said, matching her stride.

"Yup!" Ginny agreed. "Good practice, Harry!" He gave her an appraising look.

"I'm glad you thought so. I worry about your brother sometimes, but our offense is really coming along."

"Definitely. You're doing really well as captain." Harry looked as though he needed to hear those words.

"Thanks." He said. Ginny gave him a discreet look. The poor boy was looking pale. Ginny hadn't really had a long conversation with him in a while. Since Sirius' death last spring, he hadn't been the same; more quiet, and thoughtful. Ginny made herself a mental note to sit down and talk to the boy she used to be in love with. She wanted to reassure herself of his mental stability. After all, old crushes die hard.

Now, however, Ginny just wanted to concentrate on her new love. That _was_ what it was after all. Love. Nothing else could drive her to visit Madam Pomfrey against her will, though it did end up for the best. Nothing else could cause her to enjoy visiting the library with a mountain of books in her arms. Just the idea of his lips touching hers gave her a happy tingly feeling, and Ginny quickened her pace.

"See ya, Harry." She called to him, practically running down the Quidditch pitch.

After a quick shower, Ginny returned to her room and gathered up her books. She only had one paper due the next day, and it was a Charms essay. Ginny was a wiz at Charms. Melinda was sitting on her bed when she arrived.

"Hey girl." The black girl said as Ginny entered. "You look a million times better. Did the old witch accidentally transpose your pretty little nose off?"

"Nope." Ginny answered, rummaging through her trunk for a Charms book. "It went pretty smoothly."

"Good. So, where are you off to tonight, honey?" Mel gave the redhead a sly look; as if she knew the Charms book in her friend's arm would be looked at only briefly that night.

"Library." Ginny said in a casual tone.

"Restricted Section again?"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, "How did you know about that?" Ginny hadn't told anyone about the details of that first night with Draco.

"Oh, Gin. You _know_ I have my ways." When Ginny glared at her she continued, "Well, sweet-ass, it was written all over your face when you got back. I can read you like a book, honey."

With that, Melinda patted Ginny on the shoulder and left the room, calling over her shoulder, "I'm gonna be with Patrick Swedon tonight, so don't wait up!"

Ginny didn't know how she did it. Sleep with a trillion boys a week and never once get emotionally attached. Well, minus that one 22 year old. He must have been seriously perfect to get Mel hooked. Ginny knew _girls_ who would sleep with her Melinda if they got the chance. _Straight_ girls.

Ginny chuckled at the thought of Pansy Parkinson in bed with Mel as she ran down the stairs, Charms book under her arm. What an awkward image.

Minutes later, Ginny was entering the stale quiet of the library. Madam Pince gave her a frightening stare as she walked past. The librarian hadn't mentioned Ginny and Draco's activities of that night, but she always seemed to pace back and forth between the shelves as the two of them worked every night.

Draco was sitting at their normal table, staring down at a piece of paper with a mildly concentrated look. Quietly, Ginny walked up behind him, and then bent down to kiss the side of his neck.

Draco smiled at the contact. It felt so good just to be in Ginny's presence again. He turned his head and pulled her mouth towards his. He wanted to taste her softness, her flavor of honey and mint toothpaste. He enveloped her mouth in his, unable to contain his need in a careful kiss.

Ginny grinned and broke away. It made her feel good to know how much he wanted her.

"Are you cured?" Draco asked the girl quietly, aware of how close Madam Pince was looming.

"Completely." Ginny answered, "Wanna go somewhere?" The redhead didn't know why, but she was dying to do more than kiss Draco. Maybe it was the sexy way his lips curved into a smile, showing his even white teeth. Or maybe it was the way his long, slender fingers twisted her hair. Or it could have been his blue, blue eyes looking at her in the way that told her she was sexy.

Without answering, Draco stood up. Leaving his parchments on the table, he grabbed her hand. "Lets go." He murmured into her ear, kissing her lightly on the neck before walking quickly out of the library, Ginny in tow.

He led them to an empty classroom and locked the door swiftly. Without delay, Draco turned to her.

"I need you." He said, with such a look of longing in his eyes Ginny couldn't bear to hesitate. She kissed him hard, pushing him against the locked door. He moaned into her mouth, ecstatic at their full body contact. They had only exchanged quiet kisses since that first night, and Draco couldn't stand it any longer.

His hands flew to the buttons on her blouse. With nimble fingers he undid the shirt, tossing it out of the way and pulling Ginny closer to him. She reached to lift his t-shirt over his head, breaking their kiss only long enough to do so.

Feeling his warm, lightly muscled chest against her own gave Ginny a shiver of pleasure down her spine. As if by instinct she began to gently grind her hips against Draco's. He gasped into her mouth and felt himself grow hard immediately. Reaching around her back, his expert fingers undid her bra before tracing back to her hard nipples.

He played with her left nipple for a moment, twisting and pinching it into a tight peak. He began to kiss down the side of her neck to her other breast, leaving a burning trail of sticky kisses.

"Oh, Draco." Ginny murmured, sucking gently at the side of his neck, determined to give him a hickey that would last. She continued to press her hips into his, and could feel his very obvious arousal through his pants.

Slowly, as he massaged her breasts maddeningly, she began to undo his belt. He gasped as her hands touched his boner, and bucked into her hands involuntarily. When his belt was strewn away across the room, Draco quickly undid his pants, and then hers. When her jeans fell away to reveal a lacy, red thong, he couldn't stand it any longer.

Draco lifted her up so he was holding her ass and she was straddling his hips. Through his boxers, Ginny could feel his hardness pressing into her. She was hot, and beads of sweat were beginning to gather at her temples. Everywhere he was touching her burned with desire. She wanted him so badly.

Slowly Draco walked, hands still cupping the curves of Ginny's bottom, over to a table. He set her down gently and let her remove his boxers. Her legs were still around his waist, and he could feel the heat she was radiating. She was every bit as hot as she had been when burning with a fever, but this time it was he who caused her to sweat.

"Draco," Ginny moaned throatily as his lips seared a trail from her breast to her lower stomach, "Draco I need you inside of me." This was too much for the blond. He tore off her soaked thong and placed himself in front of her.

"Are you ready?" He asked shakily, unsure of whether or not she was a virgin, but unable to control the passion he was feeling. Oh, God, he wanted to feel every bit of her.

Ginny nodded and helped him fit inside her. They both paused for a moment and then began rocking back and forth. It was a feeling neither partner had ever felt before. It was great sex, but more so, it was great sex with a _true love_. The raw intensity of true love is something only very lucky people find, and on that night Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, former enemies, found it.

After a few moments, Draco could feel Ginny's walls tighten around him and he pumped hard into her. She screamed his name as she felt her orgasm, and he came as well at the sound of her voice. He rested his head against her shoulder, kissing the side of her neck, and feeling her heaving chest against his. Both just held still for a second, sensing the aftermath of feelings that amazing sex brings.

Ginny kissed her lover's sweaty forehead. "I love you." She whispered, never once questioning her honesty in uttering the most powerful statement known to mankind.

"I love you too." Draco returned, sealing the unbreakable bond between them, and opening gates to a world the pair had only dreamed of. Together they could change the world for the better, and both of them felt that power as they lay in the classroom, as close as humans can possibly be.

They breathed in the same rhythm, hearing each other's heart beat.

Later that night, in their separate beds, Ginny and Draco were thinking of each other. Nothing in the world could stop Ginny from grinning into the darkness, and after so many years of depressed desperation, Draco felt there was something to really live for.

It was the beginning of a new era of understanding. A time when the impossible would be tested, and the certain questioned. Anything could happen, and it was thanks to the modern-day Romeo and Juliet couple that the wizarding realm would evolve.

What a powerful and beautiful thing, love. Was there anything it couldn't do?

OOFTA. There is your next chapter! It got kind of weird in the end I think, with all the philosophical mumbo jumbo. I'll try to make the next chapter more fun. It's a Quidditch match after all!

Thanks sooo very much for all the awesome reviews. I can't begin to tell you how good I felt after a read them. I was literally glowing. Better than sex, can I tell you. (Not really, haha)

To my reviewers:

_Ginnybug61689_ - I love nice Draco too! He's so much sweeter this way. I haven't quite decided if/how the rest of Hogwarts will find out. It's too stressful to think about now. Even I'm nervous to see what Ron thinks of it. Tell me what you think should happen!

_Writerofdarkness6_ – I'm honored that even though you don't like fluff or sappiness you read my fic! Because there is a lot of both in it. Tell me what you'd like to see, to keep you coming back. I'm only here to serve, after all!

_Lilblondi_ – Oh, Draco is soo much nicer to write when he's out of character, isn't he? He's just such an ass in the real books, I couldn't bear to keep him in misery!

_Animegirl9001_ – I hope this is updated enough for your fleeting sanity. Please don't go crazy on _my_ account!

_Shadow legacy_ – Of course Draco works out! He's in Quidditch, no? And he's sexy, and we all know sexy boys have sexy 6-packs. Am I right, or am I right?

To all you other lovely reviewers, thank you! Keep comin' back! You're awesome and you make me feel like a star!

PEACELOVE

wallawalla


End file.
